1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to methods and systems for providing Internet access. More particularly, the present invention is directed to monitoring the status or availability of Internet access that is provided to a user via digital subscriber line (DSL) service.
2. Background of the Invention
The use of the Internet has grown so quickly over the past several years that even home Internet users and small businesses are now demanding higher speed and higher bandwidth connections from their Internet Service Providers (ISPs). There have been several different responses to this demand: (i) cable television providers have deployed cable modems that provide Internet connectivity via existing cable television infrastructure, (ii) satellite communications providers have configured satellites to operate as segments of high speed wireless networks to boost Internet connection speed and (iii) telephone companies have become ISPs by implementing digital subscriber line (DSL) service using the existing copper telephone wire network. Of these three responses, DSL is quickly becoming the most popular consumer choice for Internet connectivity. Several kinds of DSL service, collectively referred to as xDSL services, are being increasingly offered by local telephone companies. Asymmetrical DSL (ADSL), for example, is one well-known form of xDSL service that has become popular among xDSL service providers and users, customers or subscribers.
A significant advantage to employing xDSL service is that almost every household that might be interested in obtaining Internet access is already a part of the local telephone network and thus has connectivity with a telephone company via conventional copper “twisted pair” telephone wiring. Accordingly, except for a new modem, no additional home wiring or infrastructure is required.
Another advantage to using xDSL for Internet connectivity is that one's Internet access is “always-on.” This is in contrast to conventional dial-up modem Internet access which requires a set-up procedure each time Internet access is desired.
Because xDSL access is presumably “always-on,” not surprisingly, users expect this to be the case at all times. In reality, however, xDSL service may go down from time to time due to network failures. Network components that may be susceptible to failure include cables, routers, and digital subscriber line access multiplexers (DSLAMs). These components are typically located between the user's DSL modem and the xDSL service provider's Domain Naming System (DNS) server which, itself, is connected to an Internet backbone such as UUNET. Further, software that runs some of these network components can also cause unexpected failures.
Surprisingly, a user of xDSL service may not immediately become aware that his Internet access has been cut off. Indeed, many people who are only casual users of the Internet do not understand the complexities of electronic networks and would not necessarily know if or why their Internet connection has failed. All that is known is that they cannot “surf” the world wide web, download files, or send or receive email via the Internet. The sudden realization that Internet access has failed can be very frustrating to a user.
Further, when xDSL service outages occur, users may call their xDSL provider to report the outage and demand that Internet access be restored as quickly as possible. While such calls are helpful to the xDSL provider to the extent that network outages can be identified, these calls are also taxing on the xDSL provider in that operators must be employed to field and manage calls from customers.